


The Demon in Sandals

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel & Demon Interactions, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: silly nalu Drabble about an Angel and a Demon
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Kudos: 32





	The Demon in Sandals

It was such a mellow day as Lucy lounged atop a floating cloud just watching the humans in the park. Everyone was having fun. A group of teenagers playing frisbee, little ones playing tag as their parents sit nearby on blankets chatting. Near the edges of the grassy area, a couple of barbecue grills were going strong with delicious looking meats and skewers on top. She rolls onto her back with a sigh and closes her eyes. It looks like this angel could take a nap in peace.

When all of a sudden, loud shouting reaches her ears. They were cries for help! Lucy peers over the cloud, searching for its source and sees a hooded form accosting a woman in the parking lot. She stands with wings a flutter, diving down to help. But before she can make it, a small explosion causes her to pull off and bank away from the rising cloud of ash. What just happened?!

Lucy zips past the smoky air using her other senses and lands nearby. She can see a third figure… _‘What is a demon doing here?!’_ Knowing the trouble, they could cause, Lucy sprints towards them, but just as she reaches the scene, what she sees flies against everything she’s ever known. The demon has the hooded figure by the neck and lifted off the ground!

“How dare you hurt this woman under my watch,” it growls at the person and tears the hood off to reveal an older male.

 _‘His… watch?!’_ Lucy tips her head in confusion. Who is this demon, with his weird pink hair and ratty clothes? _‘Is he wearing sandals?’_ She’s never seen a demon like this one before, but his horns and other features were indicative of one.

The demon grabs the woman’s purse from the bad man’s grip and hands it to her. She thanks him and rushes away, probably frightened by everything that was happening. What human wouldn’t be? First, she’s robbed, then a creature with horns comes to the rescue. It was like some bad or weird dream come to life! Which is why angels were the guardians of this realm, but demons!

Lucy gathers her resolve and stomps over. “Hey, demon boy, what do you think you’re doing scaring everyone by showing up in this realm and making a mess?!” She waves her hands at the small crater and broken earth where he’d come out of.

“Oh, look,” he sneers back, “a high and mighty angel. Well you’re too late, I already helped the woman and I’m about to kill this man.” He raises his clawed hand ready to rip into the man’s throat.

“Whoa! Stop!” Lucy quickly grabs the demon’s hand. “That’s not how things are done with humans! We take him and drop him off to their authority figures to deal with.”

The demon narrows his eyes, “he deserves no mercy when hell is his next stop.”

Lucy rips the man away from the demon. “We’re in charge in the realm, so I say he goes to the human authorities.”

“No!” The demon yanks the man back.

“Yes!” She grabs hold of the man’s arm.

“Oi!” The demon pulls on the other, “I’m trying to help do the right thing here!”

“And I…” Lucy pulls back, “ _am_ helping to do the right thing!”

The poor bad guy is the tug of war rope between the angel and demon. They both want to help humans, but in their own way. An angel never kills unless it is the only option, while a demon will strike down any it sees as hell bound. Though, Lucy has to admit, this was the first time she’s ever seen a demon rescue a human.

“Look you demon!”

“I have a name, angel, it’s Natsu.”

“Well, Natsu, I understand you’re trying to help, okay? But we can’t just go around killing humans! That’s not how it works!”

“Why not?” Natsu shrugs, “he’s hell bound, so might as well speed up the process.”

“I’m going to hell?!” The man tries to fight their hold to no avail. “I’m really going to hell?!!”

“Yeah,” Natsu yanks on his arm.

“No,” Lucy yanks the other.

“Yes, he is.”

“Not today he isn’t.”

“But, angel, why make this so hard! He’s scum that doesn’t deserve to live!”

“Scum or not, it’s not his time yet.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Natsu whines and let’s go of the man.

“You wait here while I turn this man in, cause I ain’t done talking to you yet.”

“Oh, no, I’m coming with you.” He didn’t know her enough, what if the man escaped?

Instead of arguing, Lucy just rolls her eyes and drags the man with her towards a nearby phone booth to call the authorities. Meanwhile, Natsu stands to the side with his arms crossed keeping his eye on the bad man. He stares the man down.

“M-Mister demon… A-Am I really going to hell?”

“You ain’t no saint, so yeah.”

“I only do petty crimes. I’ve never hurt anyone for real.”

“Yes, you do.” Natsu growls at the stupid response. “What if the money you stole was all that woman had and she wouldn’t be able to eat or feed her children? Maybe the cell phone in her purse was a lifeline to a sick relative she cares for, that dies because they can’t reach her. Stupid human. No matter the size or scope, it still hurts people.”

Lucy finally finishes her call just as Natsu says his peace. “You can still change your fate. Start living the right way, stop hurting, but helping people instead, and maybe you’ll cheat hell.”

The authorities eventually arrive and take the man away, leaving the angel and demon alone again.

“Tell me Natsu, why did you help that woman? Demons don’t help, they hurt humans. Why are you so different from the others?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “I just don’t unless they deserve it. Maybe I’m tired of only hurting people.”

Lucy taps her chin. Now that she’s had a little time to process everything that had happened. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all. The reaction of that bad man of hearing about his fate, may have made him think twice about his second chance. If he turns a new leaf, it makes her job easier and the humans around him will benefit from it.

“I must say, while I abhorred your methods…” Lucy smiles, “you may have just changed that man’s life for the better.”

An ear-to-ear smile morph’s onto Natsu’s face. “So, I helped him?!”

“I think you did,” her eyes crinkle from a wider smile.

“Yes!” He pumps his fists in the air. “We made a good team! Err, um what’s your name?”

She laughs, “it’s Lucy.”

Natsu grins. “Well Lucy, expect to see more of me cause I think we should partner up. I scare um, you set um straight!”

Lucy laughs again. “Oh, boy, this sounds like it’s gonna be fun…” What did she just get herself into?!


End file.
